


Break-In

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean just wants to make sure you're okay, Dean to the Rescue, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: “I’m coming right away. Don’t move sweetheart, okay?  Stay with me and try to be as quiet as possible.”





	Break-In

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [spn-imagines-nation's](https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/) [post](https://spn-imagines-nation.tumblr.com/post/164258911339/im-coming-right-away-dont-move-sweetheart) on Tumblr! I'm not that great at second person point-of-view, so I hope this reads okay.
> 
> Break-In has not been beta read.

Your night had started out like any other- with dinner and your favorite TV show.  Usually, you found yourself sitting down and relaxing for the night at around 9 PM, right after you got off work.  Dinner never took too long, as you usually made a microwavable meal and left it at that.  Tonight, though, you decided to do something different- making yourself fettuccine alfredo with a nice glass of wine to go along with it.  You supposed it was because you had just gotten a call from your long time boyfriend, Dean.  He had called to tell you that he would be home in a few hours, so you left some of the Alfredo in the pan, ready for Dean to come home and dig in.

However, you found yourself nearly ravenous after not eating all day, so you decided to pack down your dinner quickly, practically licking the plate clean.  It had been awhile since you’d eaten anything so yummy before.  It wasn’t that Dean didn’t take you out or that you didn’t buy yourself better food, it was the simple fact that you were much too lazy to cook anything every night, so it was a nice change.

You sat back in your chair and sipped at your wine as you watched your show, smiling fondly at your favorite character every time she came on the screen.  You made a mental note to have Dean watch it with you when he arrived.  Until then, though, you realized that you had to use the bathroom.  Wine always went right through you, as did most alcohol.

You did a pee dance all the way to the bathroom, flicking on the light and pulling your pants down, sighing in relief when you felt the sweet, sweet relief that came with emptying a full bladder.  It wasn’t until you were done and ready to wash your hands that you heard a crash coming from your bedroom window, followed by slow footsteps.

You were sure you could feel your heart stuck in your throat as you shut the door quickly, pulling your phone out of your pocket.  The rational part of your mind told you to call the police, but the emotional side wanted Dean, and, of course, won out.  If you were to die, you wanted to be on the phone with the man you loved, not some stranger that wouldn’t get there in time.

Dialing the number, you locked the door to the bathroom and shut off the light, moving back toward the bathtub, thanking God that your bathroom floor didn’t squeak.

The phone rang twice before Dean’s familiar deep voice picked up.  “Hello?”

“Dean,” you whispered, “where are you?”

“I’m about ten minutes away.  Why?  What’s going on?” he asked, and you could tell from his voice that he knew something was off.  You were outspoken and could be kind of loud, so the fact that you were whispering automatically sent up red flags.

“There’s someone in the house,” you responded, keeping your voice as low as possible as the footsteps approached the bathroom.  You could feel tears on your cheeks, stroking your face as they made their way down.  Your breathing grew erratic as you tried to hold back your panic.

“Listen, I’ll be there soon, okay?  Take some slow, deep breaths for me and stay as quiet as possible,” Dean responded.  You could hear the sound of his engine revving as he sped up.

You nodded, which felt stupid considering the fact that he couldn’t hear you, but you were paralyzed with fright as the footsteps reached the front of the bathroom door, the handle beginning to jiggle.  A wet sob escaped your throat as they threw themselves against the door, trying to get in.

“Dean!  Dean!  Please help me!” you sobbed into the phone, practically screaming.  You could see how badly the old door shook on its hinges as the person on the other side struggled to get in.

“Hold on, I just pulled in,” Dean said before he went silent.  You could hear a door opening followed by the front door.  Suddenly, the banging stopped, the footsteps retreating.

Another set of footsteps ran past the door, followed by Dean yelling, “You better hope I never catch you, you son of a bitch!”  The footsteps then came back and the handle jiggled again.  “Hey, could you open the door?” he asked.

You felt frozen, the phone still up to your ear and tears still making their way down your face.  You could feel your heart thrumming in your chest and it hurt badly to breath.  It wasn’t until Dean knocked and called out to you again that you realized you had been rocking back and forth violently as well.  You threw the phone aside and crawled over to the door, unlocking it with shaking hands and opening it.

Dean scooped you up into his arms quickly, wasting absolutely no time in comforting you.  “It’s okay, I’m right here now.  I won’t leave you again,” he said, kissing the top of your head before nuzzling at your cheeks with his nose.

You tried to nod but found that you couldn’t.  Instead, you said, “I made you fettuccine.”

He chuckled softly.  “Thank you, sweetheart.  What do you say we sit down on the couch and eat?”

This time, you were able to nod, calming down slightly as Dean picked you up in his strong arms and carried you to the living room.  Your entire body hurt, but with Dean by your side, you knew you would be okay.  You knew you would be safe.


End file.
